


L'uomo nella stanza

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Slash, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: La mia caduta ha il sapore di questa polvere che sento acre e disgustosa contro il palato.Questo é uno dei corridoi del mio castello. Vedo le torce ballare di fronte al mio campo visivo, nei loro sostegni che scintillano lucidi.Resto disteso sul ventre, conscio del mio respiro che diventa di minuto in minuto più simile ad un rantolo. Il mio orecchio sinistro aderisce al freddo pavimento. Distinguo ogni singolo granello di polvere. Ultimamente gli Elfi non sono così diligenti nello svolgere il loro lavoro. Questo mi riporta alla mente Dobby, e come esplodeva la mia collera nei suoi confronti quando trascurava di togliere anche solo una briciola dal pavimento della cucina. Tanto, troppo tempo fa. Chiudo gli occhi, li serro più forte che posso. Sono grato di dargli le spalle, che non possa vedere il mio volto...





	L'uomo nella stanza

#  **Il sapore della polvere**

  
  
  
_La mia caduta ha il sapore di questa polvere che sento acre e disgustosa contro il palato.  
Questo é uno dei corridoi del mio castello. Vedo le torce ballare di fronte al mio campo visivo, nei loro sostegni che scintillano lucidi.  
  
Resto disteso sul ventre, conscio del mio respiro che diventa di minuto in minuto più simile ad un rantolo. Il mio orecchio sinistro aderisce al freddo pavimento. Distinguo ogni singolo granello di polvere. Ultimamente gli Elfi non sono così diligenti nello svolgere il loro lavoro. Questo mi riporta alla mente Dobby, e come esplodeva la mia collera nei suoi confronti quando trascurava di togliere anche solo una briciola dal pavimento della cucina. Tanto, troppo tempo fa. Chiudo gli occhi, li serro più forte che posso. Sono grato di dargli le spalle, che non possa vedere il mio volto.  
  
I passi di Lord Voldemort echeggiano stranamente distorti, lo sento avvicinarsi lentamente.  
Questa volta sono pronto.  
  
Lo sento praticamente arrivare._  
  
“Crucio.”  
  
Non urlo, esplodo in un milione di piccoli pezzi ma rimango vivo.  
  
“Crucio.”  
  
Ancora ed ancora.  
  
Fino a che non sento l’orribile morso della vescica pungermi il ventre e mi trovo a reprimere una supplica che - ormai lo so - non verrà ascoltata, perché le suppliche hanno solo il potere di farlo infuriare ancora.  
  
_Va bene. Va tutto bene._  
Sapevo ciò che mi aspettava una volta fatto ritorno a casa.  
  
Lord Voldemort mi ha liberato da Azkaban, strappato al morso implacabile dei Dissennatori per riconsegnarmi alla mia vita. Alla mia famiglia.  
  
_Draco é vivo solo grazie a Severus._  
  
Per qualche ragione mentre i miei muscoli serrati allo spasimo si aspettano questa ennesima maledizione, la mia mente mi stampa dietro le palpebre il volto di Draco, poi quello di Severus, proprio come se li avessi qui di fronte a me.  
  
Questa é l’ultima, almeno per oggi. Percepisco l’impercettibile variazione nel suo respiro. Infrange quel silenzio. Ci siamo solo noi due, in questa stanza che ha scelto per sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione, la sua rabbia su di me.  
Deve averne più di quanta io possa immaginare… ormai fa questo quasi ogni settimana, potrei sincronizzarci gli orologi… se a qualcuno in questo posto importasse la loro manutenzione.  
  
Mi aspetto anche di sentirlo curvarsi su di me, alle mie spalle, per affondarmi quelle lunghe dita pallide tra i capelli.  
  
Tira appena, sollevando piano il mio collo.  
  
Ora inizia.  
Lo so.  
Lo farà.  
  
“Puttana.”  
  
La sua voce é un sibilo basso ed incolore nel mio orecchio sinistro. La mia testa vortica ancora, il pavimento adesso mi sembra ondeggiare, e così la scalinata di fronte al mio volto.  
  
“Squallido tira - marchette, stupido, inutile, vanitoso pezzo di carne affittato ad ore.”  
  
Silenzio. Vorrei che il mio respiro fosse meno rumoroso. Vorrei poter non emettere nessun suono. Mi pare che ogni segno di vita da parte mia possa di nuovo scatenare la sua furia.  
Perfino le mie braccia sono inerti sul pavimento, l’orlo delle maniche striscia nella polvere.  
  
“Quanti servizietti hai fatto dietro le quinte, Lucius? Li hai mai contati?”  
  
Questo é sorprendentemente infantile, sciocco da parte sua e quasi mi chiedo che genere di piacere possa dargli ripetermi cose simili in queste occasioni…ma adesso non posso permettermi di pensarlo, non posso permettermi di dare forma con la mente a questo pensiero. Lo scaccio come sempre sono solito fare quando questa voce sibilante, divertita e carica di crudeltà mi raggiunge. Evoco il bianco. Un foglio completamente bianco.  
Se per caso dovesse leggere la mia mente, in questo preciso istante sono morto.  
  
Funziona.  
Sento la sua risatina, bassa e roca echeggiare sopra la mia testa. Le sue dita mi stanno torturando il cuoio capelluto - so che mi farà male per un po’, anche dopo.  
  
Il suo disprezzo é come la musica distorta di un carillon rotto, sparato a potenza inumana, intollerabile. Dopo un po’ ti scava così tanto, ti annienta, non la senti più.  
  
“Non sei tutto questo granché, adesso. Dovresti guardarti. Non so che cosa ci trovino quei due in te…”  
  
Oh, la nebbia, la nebbia bianca…eccola. Ne ho bisogno. Vorrei potermi strappare ogni briciolo di coscienza, appallottolarlo in un angolo, farne un fagotto da non ritrovare mai più.  
  
‘Quei due’ sono rispettivamente Macnair e Nott.  
  
A differenza di me anche se si sono fatti catturare l’anno scorso non hanno attirato la sua collera come il sottoscritto.  
  
Anzi, adesso pare che lui si fidi di loro molto più di quanto si fida di me…oh si, hanno fatto delle gran cose per l’Ordine Oscuro da quando io sono caduto nella polvere.  
  
Ha avuto inizio un po’ per gioco, un po’ forse perché ho sempre dispensato battute aspre nei confronti di quei due miei compagni e sottoposti. C’è stato un tempo in cui erano più poveri, meno ammanicati, meno abili, meno scaltri del sottoscritto. Obbedivano ai miei ordini. Gli facevo pesare ogni singolo errore - lo facevo con tutti.  
  
La mattina del mio ritorno a casa mi ha convocato. Sapevo cosa mi attendeva, non mi facevo illusioni. Aveva preso posto in casa mia, durante la mia assenza e sembrava deciso a restarci.  
  
Ricordo quella specie di trionfo su suo volto piatto, pallido… quel guizzo rosso nei suoi occhi, poi la sua mano destra secca, crudele sotto lo zigomo. Avevo iniziato a sanguinare prima ancora di poter vedere la bacchetta levarsi - poi, naturalmente era arrivata la Cruciatus.  
  
Macnair aveva bussato alla porta mentre io ero in terra, contorcendomi dal dolore.  
  
Lui aveva urlato, irato che non voleva essere disturbato. Ma alla fine per qualche ragione a me imperscrutabile la porta si era aperta.  
  
_Vuoi continuare tu?  
  
Lo avevo sentito dire.  
  
Vuoi continuare?_  
  
A tornare indietro, sul mio costoso tappeto erano stati i piedi calzati in pesanti stivali di Walden.  
Senza una parola si era posizionato alla mia sinistra - poi la sua maledizione mi aveva raggiunto proprio tra le scapole, o almeno così mi era parso.  
  
_Vuoi?_  
  
E lui doveva proprio volerlo. Aveva ripetuto la maledizione altre due volte. Sapevo che l’Oscuro Signore era lì da qualche parte, in quel mare di dolore, ad osservarci.  
  
Ho assaporato l'ennesimo grado di umiliazione, mentre quel volgare boia infieriva su di me, torreggiandomi sopra.  
  
L’ulteriore riprova della mia attuale condizione é arrivata qualche giorno dopo, quando Nott gli si é affiancato. Avevo avuto una settimana intera di pausa, perché la maledizione Cruciatus può distruggere una mente… ed a lui servo ben cosciente.  
  
Il ghigno di Nott é come un coccio di vetro acuminato. La suola della sua scarpa si é data la pena di impattare contro il mio zigomo, soffermandosi abbastanza a lungo da produrre un livido su questa pelle così chiara.  
  
_Le regole sono chiare._  
  
Mai più di tre volte, neanche se proprio se ne ha voglia. Per tutto il resto, invece… nessuna direttiva.  
  
  
Sono solo.  
Mi tiro stancamente a sedere, poi riesco ad alzarmi in piedi.  
Le gambe non mi tremano neanche troppo anche se il mio stomaco urla ancora di dolore.  
  
Mi trascino fino alla porta della stanza che uso di solito. Molto grande, gran letto a baldacchino…peccato che mi sembri più angusta della mia cella ad Azkaban. Comunica con quella di Narcissa, e di tanto in tanto lei apre la porta. Non tollero per più di qualche secondo quel suo sguardo pallido, sgomento che mi trafigge. Mi viene voglia di urlare quando mi guarda.  
  
Nessuna direttiva significa che Macnair entra nella stanza circa un quarto d’ora dopo di me, richiudendosi baldanzosamente la porta alle spalle ed indirizzandomi un sorriso sghembo dal suo volto olivastro, segnato.  
Indirizza un lungo, sgradevole sguardo alla mia mano sinistra, che di solito impugna la bacchetta. Ha assaporato a lungo la vista di quella mano vuota, abbandonata lungo il fianco ma sembra non averne mai abbastanza.  
  
Sono disteso sul letto.  
Lo guardo avanzare con tutta la calma del mondo.  
Istintivamente mi alzo per metà quando arriva proprio vicino alla sponda del letto.  
Deglutisco.  
Raccolgo tutta la dignità di cui sono capace nel fissarlo. Lui é lì, con le mani affondate nelle tasche, sorride come se fosse di fronte ad un lauto banchetto.  
  
“Alzati, forza. Devi fare un bagno.”  
  
Nessuna direttiva ha significato lottare con quest’uomo - le cui braccia sono decisamente più forti delle mie al momento - e finire immobilizzato mentre le sue mani tozze rimuovevano al posto mio gli abiti.  
  
Di me non ci si può proprio più fidare, adesso tutti si ricordano che dodici anni fa ho consegnato molti miei compagni ad Azkaban, pur di tenermi fuori…se lo ricordano già che bene Walden ed ovviamente l’Oscuro Signore. Anche Nott sembra dare un particolare peso alla cosa…visto che non ho fatto il suo nome solo perché pensavo mi sarebbe tornato utile. Ringrazio che non sia qui, in questo momento.  
  
Entro nel mio bagno, con lui che mi segue passo passo. Sento i suoi occhi incollati alla schiena nuda.  
  
L’acqua del bagno - che lui prepara con un colpo di bacchetta - é tiepida, lava via la polvere, lo sporco.  
  
I miei movimenti sono tesi, impacciati sotto lo sguardo vivido di questi occhi scuri.  
Mi concedo qualche istante per tentare di districarmi capelli, rendendomi conto di dovermi sbarbare, poi devo alzarmi, ed abbassarmi a togliere a mano il tappo della vasca.  
  
Guardo l’acqua inghiottita dallo scarico, vortica veloce fino a che il marmo sotto non è di nuovo del suo colore originario.  
  
“Avrei ucciso per un bagno…”  
  
sussurro, ed é davvero così.  
  
Nessuna direttiva significa: sorvegliato perché da viscido codardo qual’è non faccia nessun passo falso. Adesso che la sua famiglia é caduta dalla grazia, tutto può essere. Vale a dire porta della stanza bloccata per magia…fino a che uno dei due gentilissimi signori,  Nott o Macnair non decide di scortarmi fino al grande bagno al pian terreno, perché io possa lavarmi.  
Divieto assoluto per chiunque di interferire con questa muta ‘ assenza di direttive’. Non vuole che le scoppi un pandemonio in casa, no signor Malfoy? Non vuole mettere ulteriormente in pericolo la sua famiglia…  
Nel bagno della stanza non c’è alcuna vasca.  
Sto risciacquando la mia schiena.  
“Beh adesso l’hai avuto e non devi nemmeno uccidere…”  
  
Mormora quella voce divertita, quasi giocosa.  
La mia mano destra dirige il getto dell’acqua sul ventre…e contemporaneamente mi accorgo del gesto fulmineo del braccio di Macnair, troppo tardi: un fiotto di acqua bollente mi raggiunge all’improvviso sul fianco. Lascio cadere di colpo la doccia, mordendomi la lingua per non gridare.  
  
  
_Nott non é per niente contento._  
  
“Guarda come l’hai conciato…”  
quelle sue dita tozze puntano la bacchetta su di me…sulla larga chiazza di un rosso furibondo che spicca a ridosso della sporgenza pallida del mio fianco.  
  
Sotto il suo incantesimo, il rossore ed il dolore si ritraggono.  
Mi è a cavalcioni sopra. Mi sono steso, di schiena, una volta rivestito e scortato ancora nella mia stanza… con la pelle che bruciava forte sotto gli abiti e Macnair che camminava dietro di me, giocherellando con la bacchetta prima di infilarsela di nuovo in tasca.  
  
Quando la porta si é aperta di nuovo Nott mi ha trovato così - riverso, fissando il soffitto.  
  
Ha aperto la mia camicia con un gesto secco - lui che non osava sfiorare l’orlo del mio mantello, un tempo.  
  
Le sue sopracciglia hanno assunto una piega dura.  
  
“Guarda come l’hai conciato.” Ha borbottato.  
  
Ora mi guarda, come per sfidarmi a rivestirmi.  
Non posso, ovviamente.  
‘Nessuna direttiva’.  
  
Riesco a non sussultare quando la sua mano scatta, rapace, ansiosa di riempirsi di questa carne pallida.  
  
Corre sul mio ventre, risale fino al torace, la sento sfiorarmi con i polpastrelli la curva di un capezzolo. Il suo volto si apre in un sogghigno, sentendo la mia pelle d’oca.  
Poi ha un altro scatto, questa volta con le gambe. Sento il fruscio secco, metallico dei suoi abiti, vedo la mano libera sollevarsi, so benissimo dove sia diretta senza aver bisogno di guardare.  
  
“Ti piace, eh?”  
  
_Ti piace? Sussurra, ancora mentre la sua erezione sfrega contro la mia coscia nuda, poi le mie mani si alzano riluttanti, serrandosi._  
  
Lo sento emettere un fioco gemito di esultanza.  
  
“Sì…così… perfetto. Come sai fare.”  
  
La faccenda é molto rapida. La sua esaltazione trabocca al punto da vincere ogni sua solita resistenza. Vedo la gioia insensata che prova, torreggiando su di me, spingendosi dentro la mia gola, contro il mio collo inerte e sollevato con colpi violenti, che mozzano il respiro.  
Chiudo gli occhi mentre lo sento capitolare, il suo sapore é sotto la mia lingua.  
  
Ho una specie di sussulto, quando lo sento ritrarsi, scivolando sul mio labbro inferiore, indietreggiando goffamente con una specie di risatina acuta.  
Il suo volto é ancora una maschera di pura furia, gaudente incredulità.  
  
“Sei quel che sei, Lucius. Abiti eleganti, pavoni albini in giardino…puttana. Ricco e purosangue, ma pur sempre una puttana. Solo che per te  
i tempi dei servizietti d’oro nei salotti bene sono ormai conclusi, dico bene?”  
  
Sento qualcuno ridere, da qualche parte.  
Mi porto la mano alla bocca, lui lascia che rotoli piano sul fianco, i capelli ancora un po’ umidi ricadono a coprirmi il viso, ride ancora. Hanno fatto questo non so più quante volte, con me.  
  
_Usa questa ampolla infrangibile… spingi il collo dentro di te, piano, ma che possiamo vederti. Dai, dicci i giochetti che fai di solito._  
  
Quella volta ero completamente nudo, ed avevo avuto la brutta idea di dare battaglia a mani nude.  
  
“Hai finito? Perché sarebbe ora di scendere a pranzo. Prima il padrone di casa…”  
  
Con un ampio, beffardo gesto teatrale Macnair, che fino a quel momento se ne é stato in piedi di fronte alla porta si inchina al mio passaggio silenzioso.  
   
  
“Pensi di essere tutto questo granché, Lucius? Scoprirai che quando si é uomini, e si vuole ottenere il potere… é meglio essere perfettamente ributtanti.”  
  
Il mio respiro si normalizza poco a poco. Il mio petto é curvo, siedo sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua.  
Oggi ha usato quella maledizione solo una volta, pochi istanti fa, prima di colazione. Ieri abbiamo avuto ancora una riunione. Tutti ci stiamo chiedendo dove sia Potter, ma sappiamo che prima o poi farà l’errore di raggiungere Hogsmeade, e da lì Hogwarts, la quale é sotto il nostro controllo.  
La riunione non é stata orribile come quella di due settimane fa, quando ho visto il suo volto mortalmente bianco galleggiare sopra di me, distorto da un piccolo ghigno. ‘Darti la mia bacchetta, Lucius?’ Rideva, di fronte al mio volto sgomento, mentre quelle dita pallide rigiravano indolentemente la mia bacchetta. Avevo capito cosa sarebbe accaduto dal primo istante in cui quelle labbra fredde, da rettile si erano aperte in quella orrida parodia di sorriso.  
Non avevo più diritto ad una bacchetta.  
  
Non mi era più concesso difendermi.  
  
I capelli mi ricadono di fronte al volto. Lo tengo chino, non mi importa più di raddrizzare le mie spalle, c’è stato un tempo in cui l’ho fatto anche di fronte alla sua collera più cruda. Adesso fisso la punta delle mie scarpe,mentre lui indugia con un sogghigno che va ben al di là della terribile, ma semplice collera. Oggi mi sta dicendo questo genere di cose, dall’alto del suo pallido volto contorto e bruciato, fissandomi con quei suoi occhi rossi. Parla ostentando uno strano tono di voce calmo, meditabondo, che sembra riservare solo ed esclusivamente a me.  
  
“Proprio così. Ti vedevo pavoneggiarti…vestiti eleganti, capelli sempre così curati, maniera impeccabili. _Pensi di avere un buon odore? Mh?_ ”  
  
Mi accorgo in questo momento che, con pochi elastici passi ha raggiunto la mia poltrona. I suoi passi sono attutiti contro il tappeto cremisi del pavimento. Il mio silenzio é pieno dello scoppiettio sommesso del fuoco nel caminetto alle nostre spalle. Il mio sguardo scivola contro una delle mie ciocche chiare.  
  
Non so che cosa voglia dire, così me ne resto semplicemente immobile, di fronte a lui…mentre la sua bacchetta si leva lentamente, stretta nella mano pallida.  
Un arco fluido, lento. So che cosa sta per arrivare.  
Conosco la punizione per una risposta negata all’Oscuro Signore… invece, vedo la punta della bacchetta tesa contro di me luccicare appena, avvicinandosi.  
  
La punta deve essere incandescente. Atterra semplicemente sul bordo della mia camicia scura. Odore di stoffa bruciata. Fisso la trama che si sfalda, il buco che si allarga e l’unghia spessa, un po’ affilata del suo dito indice.  
  
  
_“Putridume, ecco qual’è il tuo odore. Putridume, vizio. Mi fai schifo. Fanno tutti schifo, quelli come te. Vi credete profumati, attraenti…ma per me, siete solo putridume.”_  
  
  
Chiudo gli occhi. L’odore della stoffa che ha appena finito di bruciare mi riempie le narici. Per qualche ragione, é  come se la mia camicia dal colletto rovinato pesasse il doppio sulle mie spalle mentre mi alzo, e lo seguo fuori da quella stanza. Macnair é in tale confidenza con lui adesso che, quando ha finito con me sento la sua voce aspra dirigere un secco ‘avanti’ in direzione della porta. Questa si spalanca subito sul piccolo ambiente immerso nella penombra.  
  
Sento i passi di Macnair, nitidamente. Si avvicinano. Ho appena il tempo di alzare lo sguardo ed accorgermi che Nott non é solo, ad attendermi al mio ritorno nella stanza. Macnair chiude la porta della stanza. Severus é in piedi, con le spalle alla finestra, posso vedere il suo volto stirato a forza in una espressione piatta, tradita solo dallo scintillio dei suoi occhi scuri.  
Mi baluginano di fronte agli occhi per un secondo, poi uno spintone di Nott si assicura che io sieda sul letto. I suoi occhi gelidi ed acuti mi esaminano per alcuni istanti. Severus é lì, in piedi… non dice niente, ma non smette di fissarmi e all’improvviso la sua semplice presenza lì dentro riempie tutto.  
  
“Almeno é pulito…” Le dita di Walden mi raggiungono sul collo, dietro. “Si.” Sento sussurrare Nott in risposta. Senza potermi trattenere, alzo lo sguardo su Severus.  
  
  
Mi accorgo che ci sta fissando ancora, lì in piedi senza dire niente, solo che adesso il suo volto é in ombra e non posso distinguerne i tratti…poi avverto improvvisamente un brusco cambiamento di temperatura. Non ho bisogno di muovermi, di osservare le mie braccia, le mie gambe per sapere che sono nudo.  
  
A volte mi spogliano.  
A volte mi usano per ore…ma tutto questo non é mai successo di fronte a Severus, il mio più antico, e forse unico amico. Non riesco a guardarlo in questo momento.  
  
Lascio che Nott mi afferri brutalmente per le spalle, che tiri indietro con forza le mie braccia. Allora i miei occhi scattano in alto, colgo uno scorcio del lampadario, in primo piano una lucente corda che fuoriesce dalla bacchetta di Macnair, stretta intorno ai miei polsi. Serro i denti. Così è troppo stretto…la mia circolazione ne risente. Macnair sembra rendersene conto, con un piccolo movimento interviene a modulare l’incantesimo dell’altro. La sensazione di torpore alle estremità delle dita si ritrae.  
  
“Che…che cosa…significa?” Questo non l’hanno mai fatto prima che scenda la notte, ma mi rendo conto che chiedere spiegazioni é stato un errore. La mano di Macnair si abbatte seccamente, velocemente sul mio ventre chiaro.  
  
“Stenditi con la schiena. Allora, Snape…questo é quanto offre la casa.  
Puoi venire qui, farci quello che ti pare…magari te lo sei già fatto in passato?”  
  
_Severus non risponde, lascia cadere nel vuoto quella domanda, quel tono di voce basso e volgare._  
  
  
_Ma con lui non é mai successo, penso all’improvviso, in un volo lieve, insapore che lambisce il mio cervello senza peso. Un enorme groppo mi serra la gola, mio malgrado sono scivolato contro il materasso, una strana sensazione di estraneità dentro, ho dormito per anni su quel letto, freddo e ostile sotto le mie reni. Non voglio pensare alla presenza di Severus, non in questo momento_.  
  
Severus non parla, forse sta ancora osservando la scena. Le dita di Macnair scostano capelli dal mio volto, le sento sulla pelle fredda della fronte.  
Severus ha assassinato Silente al posto di mio figlio… e l’Oscuro Signore é molto soddisfatto di lui. Le dita di Nott addosso, ancora, si prendono tutto il tempo, indugiano a bella posta.  
  
Quando arrivano tra le mie cosce non posso fare a meno di serrare forte le ginocchia. “Come osi!” Risatine roche, oltre quell’esclamazione… le dita stringono fugacemente, ma in modo crudele per un attimo. Gemo. Sento una specie di piccola pacca, come uno schiaffo nell’interno coscia mentre le mie gambe si rilassano, ed il dolore si dissolve piano piano nel sangue.  
“Bravo.”  
“Ha ancora un buon profumo, da ieri.”  
“Si. Ti consiglio di usare gli incantesimi, Snape. Non so che cosa potrebbe avere addosso… noi li usiamo sempre, con lui.”  
  
  
Capisco dal tono delle loro voci che stanno per cedere il campo. Poco dopo sento il loro peso abbandonare il letto, le loro mani sollevarsi. Ho ancora le mani dietro il capo, le braccia stirate da quelle corde. Non ho il coraggio di aprire gli occhi mentre li sento allontanarsi. “Sotto deve essere pulito, comunque.”  
  
Poi la porta si richiude ancora, discretamente, sommessamente.  
  
“Lucius…” Non ho mai sentito quel tono nella voce di Severus, le mie palpebre si sollevano spinte dal mio stupore, capace di spingere di lato anche il dolore che inizia a diramarsi attraverso i polsi ed i gomiti.  
  
  
“ _Lucius… mi dispiace così tanto._ ”  
  
Adesso é in piedi, alto, austero nella sua tunica scura, il suo volto olivastro galleggia sopra di me per un istante, poi lo sento chinarsi, come per sottrarsi al mio sguardo. La sua maschera impassibile é in mille pezzi. Sto per dirgli che non é colpa sua…poi sento le sue dita contro il labbro inferiore. C’è un vecchio taglio lì sopra. Ha smesso di tirare, é vecchio di due giorni, ma sotto quel fugace esame avverto una fitta attraversare la crosta di sangue secco.  
  
“Aspetta…” Poi punta la bacchetta dritta verso il mio volto… ed una luce benefica cancella il bruciore, rimargina il taglio. Non é concesso, questo non é autorizzato a farlo, lo so: ma in questo momento quella sensazione é troppo bella. Posso solo fissare inebetito quella sua figura alta, magra ritta in piedi di fronte al mio corpo nudo.  
  
Sento la pelle tesa e rimarginata, fresca. La luce di quella stanza é bassa, piove su di noi dagli scintillanti doppieri d’argento. Severus ripone lentamente la bacchetta. I suoi occhi scuri rimangono fissi su un punto imprecisato nei pressi nella mia fronte. Non sta guardando il resto del mio corpo nudo e riverso, una specie di smorfia gli distorce i lineamenti duri. Vedo il suo profilo inclemente scattare brevemente… il suo imbarazzo è come una fitta cortina di fumo, posso sentirlo saturare l’aria. Sono sempre stato l’amico ricco, purosangue, il facoltoso ed influente padre di Draco Malfoy.  
  
L’amico ricco e purosangue su cui Severus ha sempre potuto contare, e viceversa. Freddo, altero, scostante… _amichevole_ , ma sempre entro certi limiti, per quanto ci conoscessimo da ragazzi ed avessimo condiviso abbastanza da poterci guardare negli occhi e parlare la sera tardi di faccende delicate di fronte ad un buon brandy nel mio studio.  
  
Mi ero sempre mosso con una certa disinvoltura di fronte a Severus.  
Era come quando non ci si vergogna di rilassarsi un po’ di fronte ad un vecchio amico, si proprio così. Sapeva molte cose di me, Severus. Ma mi aveva sempre visto con i vestiti addosso. Potente, e nelle grazie più affezionate dell’Oscuro Signore. “Non posso slegarti…” sussurra.  
  
So anche questo. _Non gli é concesso_ , ordini superiori o per così dire ‘ _mancanza di direttive_ ’. Poi, a sorpresa si volta seccamente verso di me… il suo sguardo scivola incolore, sospeso. “Adesso ti metto qualcosa addosso.” Poi, nel suo solito modo spiccio, secco lo vedo aprire - non senza un certo imbarazzo - il grande armadio a parete.  
  
Gli indico una o due camicie, schiarendomi la gola, un paio di pantaloni. Severus é a  disagio mentre fruga tra le mie cose, nel mio guardaroba e si vede. Richiude l’alta con cautela, forse quella mano trema un po’. Allaccia ogni singolo bottone della mia camicia con estrema diligenza, impiegandoci molto più tempo di quello che l’operazione richieda, chino su di me, le sopracciglia scure unite in un cipiglio contratto.  
“Va bene…”  
“Senti, Severus…dì che hai fatto quello per cui ti hanno condotto qui.”  
  
Deglutisce. Non mi guarda.  
  
Io invece lo fisso cercando i suoi occhi.  
  
Alla fine, annuisce con uno scatto secco del capo… mi pare che stia per andarsene, ma sembra incapace di deglutire o respirare, lui di solito così pacato.  
  
  
Poi senza preavviso sento le corde delle mie braccia rilasciarsi un po’, i miei gomiti si abbassano… riesco a raddrizzare a schiena. Gemo mio malgrado muovendomi faticosamente, i muscoli indolenziti. Si assicura che riesca a mettermi seduto. Lo vedo di nuovo chino su di me. Il mio volto é contratto, la schiena si sta placando poco a poco. Di notte i miei polsi rimangono assicurati da corde, per questo le hanno evocate. Il sole sta tramontando.  
  
“Cerca di metterti su un fianco…” Sto per rispondere ‘ sì’, ma poi qualcosa spazzola appena i miei capelli, parte del mio volto.  
  
Sembra una carezza, é una carezza. Sgrano gli occhi. Mio malgrado trafiggo Severus con gli occhi. Non so che cosa dire. Forse dovrei sentirmi umiliato, arrabbiarmi…forse quello è un gesto dettato dalla pena. Ma non leggo pena in quel volto ossuto, un po’ olivastro. Ha fatto qualche passo indietro…sono sicuro che quella fosse la sua mano, le sue dita. Lo capisco dal modo in cui tutto il suo corpo sembra essersi irrigidito, da quella specie di timore che emana da lui.  
  
  
Quasi comico, in altre circostanze. “Ti faccio portare qualcosa da mangiare…ci provo.” Poi se ne va, con una certa fretta.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una cosa mi interessava di quella guerra. Acciuffarne il maggior numero possibile, portarli in quella villa, perché ne facessero quello che volevano.  
I Nati Babbani e Mezzosangue in fuga erano straordinariamente bravi nel camuffarsi, alcuni riuscivano anche a lasciare il paese. Il nostro obiettivo era prenderli prima che succedesse, ma la gente che aveva denaro a sufficienza per poter fuggire così non si nascondeva certo nei boschi, o da amici e parenti pronti a dare rifugio.  
  
Noi battevamo soprattutto le campagne e quando ne trovavamo due o tre era sempre una buona cosa. Di solito, quei fuggiaschi portavano con loro tutto ciò che possedevano. Quei ‘ bottini’ venivano sempre ripartiti tra di noi, in maniera equa…almeno fino a che non trovammo Potter ed i suoi amichetti, ma questo successe dopo.  
  
Sapevo quel che accadeva a villa Malfoy, ma non mi interessava più  di tanto fino a che, un giorno non incrociai Nott seduto in quell’elegante salone, da solo. Il padrone di casa mi disse elusivo, ‘ era occupato’.  Inoltre non gli interessavano quei pochi spiccioli. Almeno, mi diede ad intendere per lui quelli erano pochi spiccioli. Lo credevo bene, con tutti i sodi che aveva, bastava guardarsi un po’ intorno per dedurlo.  
  
Nott teneva i piedi sul tavolo ed era completamente rilassato, sembrava proprio a casa sua. La notte stava scendendo e noi volevamo sbrigarcela in fretta: avevamo altri boschi da setacciare, altri quartieri da rastrellare.  
Non odiavo i nati Babbani per principio, non me ne importava niente dei Mezzosangue.  
Ma fruttavano tanto in quel periodo. Il Ministero li cercava. La loro cattura era ben retribuita.  
Rovesciai sul tavolo tutto ciò che avevamo raccolto. Una manciata di galeoni, due paia di stivali di pelle di drago, libri. I libri li spinsi di lato. Nott si curvò sul tavolo con un luccichio negli occhi.  
Iniziò ad esaminare la roba.  
  
C’era qualcosa in quel volto pallido ed acuminato. La luce delle lampade lo scavava come un teschio. Lo osservai mentre divideva grossomodo a metà le cose sparpagliate sul tavolo. Non mi andava molto il fatto di dovergli dare l’oro che recuperavamo, qualche volta avevamo trovato ben più di una manciata di galeoni - ma non era opportuno protestare. Non con Bellatrix Lestrange perennemente in giro, non quando uno qualsiasi di loro poteva impazzire, magari…toccarsi all’improvviso il braccio sinistro.  
  
Nott intascò l’oro con un volto freddo ed inespressivo, io afferrai le scarpe nuove, che scintillavano debolmente alla luce incerta di quel salone.  
  
Lo guardavo fisso, con gli stivali in mano. Gli altri mi aspettavano là fuori. Non so nemmeno io perché, forse fu quella faccia fredda, impassibile che continuava a scrutarmi, l’aria strana che avevano sia Nott che quell’altro. Si sentivano i padroni di casa. Si sentivano forti. Forse avevano anche paura, ma sotto la paura c’era qualcos’altro che non mi piaceva.  
Io sono bravo a trattare con la paura. Le gente che catturavamo all’epoca era terrorizzata da noi, i Ghermidori. Alcuni lottavano, ma moltissimi si erano già visti requisire la bacchetta e preferivano darsi alla macchia, rubare la bacchetta di qualcun altro, piuttosto che mendicare per le strade.  
_‘ Dov’è il signor Malfoy?’_  
Non me ne importava un accidenti di lui. Ma c’era qualcosa nel luccichio di quegli occhi.  
Qualcosa che alla fine mi scollò la lingua dal palato.  
Una settimana prima lo avevo intravisto, pallido ed esangue. Non sembrava nemmeno più lui. Teneva gli occhi bassi, schizzavano in giro per la stanza ma non si alzavano mai. Non era più impeccabilmente vestito, aveva ancora il suo solito guardaroba costoso, ma adesso sembrava scampato ad un qualche disastro.  
Era stato ad Azkaban, forse dipendeva da quello.  
Lucius non raddrizzava più la schiena per guardarci con quegli occhi simili a pezzi di ghiaccio.  
Quell’uomo trattava affari in casa sua, nel suo salone principale, e lui dov’era? Soprattutto, non vedevamo quasi mai sua moglie, adesso.  
  
_‘Vuoi vedere qualcosa di interessante?’_  
Mi disse ad un tratto.  
  
_Oro? Gioielli? Poteva essere. Mentre il ghigno si allargava su quel suo volto io dissi: ‘si’._  
  
Si alzò, ed io lo seguii al piano superiore.  
Non ero mai stato al piano di sopra, mi guardavo in giro senza posa. I corridoi erano larghissimi, i soffitti molto alti, le pareti piene di ritratti che ci guardavano passare. Non c’era nessuno, o almeno noi non incontrammo nessuno.  
Anche questo mi parve strano.  
  
C’era qualcosa lì dentro, trasudava dalla polvere negli angoli e dalle ombre di quella tappezzeria che aveva l’aria di costare un occhio della testa. Un odore che era peggio della fuga, della morte, della disperazione e della miseria che conoscevo.  
  
Nott arrivò fino al ballatoio, ma invece di salire una ulteriore rampa di scale si fermò, ed aprì con discrezione la porta di fronte.  
  
La stanza apparve di fronte ai miei occhi.  
Vidi prima id ogni cosa Macnair. Il suo ghigno soddisfatto mi baluginò di fronte. Venne verso di noi con il suo passo pesante, i suoi occhi iniziarono a scrutarmi.  
  
“Ah- lo vidi sorridere con quella sua bocca segnata da cicatrici - mi pare giusto.” Osservò, e sentii Nott ridacchiare in risposta, qualsiasi cosa significasse.  
  
Intanto lui aveva oltrepassato la soglia. Anche io presi coraggio e mi decisi ad entrare di qualche passo. Lui era lì. Nudo, altissimo, pallido, riverso sul letto. La luce di una torcia illuminava quella sua pelle bianca, la testa era voltata, premuta sul materasso, il volto coperto dai capelli. Non si vedeva il viso, ma le spalle si muovevano avanti e indietro, respirava con un po’ di affanno. C’era qualcosa di fragile in questo che mi spiazzò più di tutto il resto.  
  
Macnair mi si avvicinò alle spalle, continuando a sistemarsi la patta dei pantaloni di fustagno.  
“ Gli piace il trattamento duro, al padrone di casa.”  
  
_C’era un livido sulla sua nuca, lo vedevo arrivare fino alle scapole. Quella matassa di capelli chiari ricadeva sui cuscini._  
  
Poi Nott si mosse con un balzo, arrivò fino al letto.  
  
“Ehi.” Lo sentii dire, secco allungando una mano. Malfoy non sembrava averlo sentito. Continuava a tenere le spalle riverse.  
  
_Ricordo quel petto glabro, pallido. Nott infilò una mano sotto e gli assestò due pizzicotti, forte, stringendo e torcendo la pelle._  
  
Non usavano la Cruciatus perché non se ne può abusare, pensai mentre fissavo ipnotizzato le dita intente a torcere quell’attenzione che non voleva saperne di venire.  
Lucius era completamente nudo. Alla fine alzò un po’ la testa. Gli vidi la fronte cerea, i capelli ricadere scomposti ed arruffati. Ancora non gli vedevo il volto.  
Tirò su con il naso una, due volte.  
Nott ritirò la mano dal capezzolo sinistro. Notai che la zona intorno era bluastra, sarebbe diventato così anche il punto che Nott aveva appena lasciato andare.  
  
_Capii che Lucius mi aveva visto dall’occhiata circospetta che mi spedì, senza alzare la testa._  
  
“Se ti va, puoi anche _fartelo_.”  
  
Fissavo quel corpo diafano, imponente, contorto in quella posizione abbandonata. C’erano corde ai suoi polsi. Mi venne la nausea, risi forte mentre declinavo gentilmente l’offerta.  
  
“Perché no? Lui tanto se lo fa fare. Si fa fare tutto, da tutti adesso. Un tempo lo faceva per ottenere delle cose…” Lo sapevo, si diceva in giro… ma sentirlo  così apertamente, semplicemente di fronte al diretto interessato nudo su quel letto sfatto, con le cosce costellate di lividi era una storia diversa. Proprio diversa.  
Ricordo di aver riposto che non mi piacevano gli uomini, che preferivo le donne. Nott osservò che per lui era lo stesso, ma che proprio non poteva sprecare questa occasione d’oro.  
E poi aveva la pelle morbida, il suo sedere era stupendo da dietro, lo prendeva in bocca bene.  
  
Prima che potessi replicare ancora, Macnair mi oltrepassò velocemente. Afferrò le caviglie di Lucius, chinandosi sul letto, spostò le sue gambe un po’ di lato, grugnendo per lo sforzo.  
  
_Poi osservò attentamente qualcosa, tirò il lenzuolo verso di se’ con la mano. Borbottava._  
  
_Alla luce dei candelabri vidi che c’era qualcosa di rosso, lì sopra. Era una grande macchia di sangue._  
_Mi si rovesciò lo stomaco anche se avevo visto un sacco di sangue in vita mia, ed avevo anche torturato delle persone fui sul punto di vomitare._  
C’era qualcosa di marcio in quella stanza, che era peggio di qualsiasi rastrellamento, non mi importava di sapere cosa fosse, volevo solo andarmene, smettere di fissare quel pallido corpo riverso, quel collage di lividi.  
  
Quando ebbero compreso che non intendevo avvicinarmi, toccarlo o altro Nott e Macnair uscirono, invitandoli a seguirli. Immensamente grato di voltare le spalle all’interno della stanza li seguii.  
  
Richiusero e sembrarono dimenticarsi completamente di quello che si erano lasciati alle spalle.  
Come se niente fosse, Macnair mi si avvicinò per chiedermi con espressione rapita se vendevo almeno un paio di quegli stivali. Io abbassai  di colpo lo sguardo sulla mia mano sinistra… mi ricordavo solo allora di aver tenuto per tutto il tempo le scarpe in mano.  
  
_Andammo al piano di sotto.  
Adesso il salone mi feriva gli occhi con quel lampadario imponente che scintillava sopra le nostre teste. Avevo lo stomaco chiuso. Forse era tutto un sogno._  
  
Ad un certo punto, chiesi di poter dare ancora una occhiata di sopra.  
Non so nemmeno io perché. Nott e Macnair si scambiarono uno sguardo ed un sogghigno, poi il boia mi tese in silenzio un mazzo di chiavi.  
“Attento però… non so se c’è già quello Snape, dentro.”  
_Io le presi senza replicare. Pensavano che volessi entrare. Invece non entrai._  
Arrivai a quella maledetta porta e, sperando che non fosse imperturbata mi chinai fino al buco della serratura.  
  
_Forse volevo guardare lì dentro e non vedere nessuno._  
_Avrei dovuto gioire di quello che avevo visto? Quell’uomo era ricco sfondato, si comportava in modo orribile con tutti coloro che non potevano tornargli utili, non esitava a rovinarti se pensava di poterne ricavare vantaggio…ma io sperai ardentemente che il letto fosse vuoto._  
  
Invece c’era lui, seduto però.  
_Non era solo._  
C’era Snape chino su di lui.  
Mi abbassai ancora un po’.  
In quel momento, a sorpresa, Snape si mosse e i loro volti si congiunsero.  
O meglio, _Snape lo baciò rapidamente sulle labbra, senza toccarlo, lui completamente vestito, Malfoy nudo e martoriato che se ne stava lì, seduto su quel letto sfatto._  
Si era limitato a baciarlo nonostante avrebbe potuto azzardare molto di più, considerando che lui era nudo e con le braccia ancora immobilizzate dietro la schiena.  
Sembrava intimidito.  
Snape non sembrava mai timido, era sempre freddo ed impassibile di fronte a noi.  
  
_Mi rialzai con la testa che mi girava e me ne andai._  
  
_Però non riuscii a togliermi da davanti agli occhi Snape completamente vestito che lo baciava lentamente, dolcemente in tutto quell’orrore, su quelle lenzuola macchiate di sangue._  
  
  
Invece, _tornai_ in quella casa per forza di cose: facevamo rapporto a Villa Malfoy delle nostre imprese, lì spartivamo le cose interessanti che ci capitava di rubare alle nostre prede, lì discutevamo. Quella seconda sera intravidi sua moglie.  
Era pallida e stralunata, il suo volto freddo mi oltrepassò con un rapido cenno verso il salotto. Dopo quel brusco ‘accomodati’ la udii precipitarsi verso una voce attutita… una voce di uomo, molto giovane però.  
  
Il ragazzo doveva essere in casa, riflettei mentre lei spariva in fretta lungo il corridoio. Macnair questa volta era solo, leggermente ubriaco. Indossava la giacca che io avevo tolto ad un cadavere la settimana scorsa. Una giacca di ottimo taglio, rivenduta per dieci galeoni, prendere o lasciare. Ad un certo punto alzò su di me uno sguardo liquido, euforico e mi disse: “ Ma nessuno dei tuoi vuol venire su?” Nessuno dei miei.  
Li avevo lasciati fuori ad attendermi in giardino: in passato, il padrone di casa non li voleva intorno, aveva dato espresso ordine di lasciar entrare solo me, con quello che avevo da riferire e da spartire.  
  
Era preferibile però che conducessimo i nostri traffici altrove, la sua casa non era un covo di ricettatori di carabattole. Gli interessavano solo le cose veramente preziose…quando le trovavamo dovevamo fare rapporto. C’era stata una smorfia di puro disprezzo in quel volto pallido ed appuntito, me la ricordavo bene. Mi aveva guardato come una macchia di sudiciume nonostante il sorrisetto freddo ed educato sulle labbra, squadrandomi con quello sguardo sbiadito. Lucius aveva un particolare modo per farti capire che ti considerava ‘ feccia’ senza dirtelo.  
Però mi aveva tollerato, io dopo tutto lo conoscevo da anni e la nostra frequentazione era sempre stata vantaggiosa. Pioveva, fuori. Il mio pastrano era stato asciugato con qualche rapido incantesimo non appena avevo messo piede in casa, ma mi sentivo ancora l’odore della terra e della pioggia addosso.  
  
Guardai Macnair che sogghignava in attesa di una mia risposta, sul volto una densa espressione di anticipazione. Pensai a quei tre che mi aspettavano lì fuori. Nessuno di loro voleva avere il privilegio? Sicuro? Ma poi Macnair si alzò, forse intuendo il mio stato d’animo. “Non vuoi dare nemmeno un'occhiata?”  
  
Non mi piaceva il ghigno sulla sua faccia. Odiavo starmene lì, seduto su quella poltrona sfarzosa e foderata di velluto, odiavo sembrare intimidito. Non avevo idea del perché questo tipo fosse così diretto nei miei confronti, ma qualcosa mi attraversò il cervello all’improvviso mentre lui abbracciava senza vederla la mia figura infagottata in quegli abiti ancora mezzi umidi.  
Così mi alzai con fare spavaldo e dissi:  
  
_“Perché? Che cosa c’è di nuovo?”_  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Nott affondava le mani nei suoi capelli. Lo vidi assestare uno strattone alla sua testa, protendendosi verso di lui. A differenza di Macnair non aveva bevuto. Lucius sobbalzò, trascinato, Nott gli strattonò forte il collo, le sue spalle si irrigidirono, forse suo malgrado stava opponendo resistenza, era un errore. Vidi Nott portargli una mano sulla nuca, forte, premerselo addosso. Emise un pesante sospiro. Vedevo le spalle di lui sussultare, coperte di lividi.  
  
“Beh? Datti da fare, forza!” In quel momento, Macnair attraversò la stanza con passo elastico. Si portò accanto all’altro, che se ne stava lì con le dita infilate in quella matassa di capelli chiarissimi, di cui non scorgevo il volto.  
  
“Ho capito….” lo udii sussurrare con voce serafica chinandosi sulla pelle nuda, diafana di lui - “Il tuo ragazzo é a casa…credo che andremo a fargli una visitina, dopo tutto… visto che tu sei così riluttante…” bastarono queste poche parole.  
  
La mano pallida di lui scattò convulsamente alla coscia di Nott, vidi quella testa sussultare.  
Nott emise un sospiro prolungato e pensante, Macnair si allontanò con quelle sue cosce tozze e storte, indirizzandomi uno sguardo soddisfatto di superiorità. Poi, standomi di fronte si voltò appena verso la sponda del letto, dove Nott artigliava la testa del padrone di casa, facendosela piombare addosso, forte - adesso sentivo ansiti e singhiozzi e certi rumori, come di respiri faticosamente presi e lasciati, strozzati. “Porteremo qui qualche Ghermidore. I più luridi che riusciamo a trovare…”  
  
Disse a voce alta mentre la sua espressione si scioglieva in un sorriso e lui tornava lentamente a guardarmi dritto in faccia. “Quando volete…” sussurrò quell'altro affannato alle nostre spalle, ma poi la sua voce si alzò a sorpresa in un urlo.  
  
“ _Ehi! Mordi, eh bastardo?”_ Vidi Lucius volare all’indietro, descrivendo un arco fugace.  
  
Il braccio di Nott era teso a mezz’aria, tremante di collera, una mano annaspava furiosamente con il davanti della veste mezza aperta. Sanguinava dal naso, fin sul petto. Si portò le lunghe dita tremanti contro il volto…io ero lì, incapace di smettere di guardarlo, poi qualcun altro parlò. “Che cosa succede qui?” _Era la voce di Snape, in piedi incorniciato dalla porta. Ci voltammo a guardarlo. In quel momento si verificò un curioso cambiamento in quei due uomini._  
  
  
Un po’ della loro arroganza sparì di fronte a quella alta figura ammantata di nero intenta a scrutarli in silenzio. Capii che avevano paura di quel Severus.  
“Andiamo…” sentii dire a Macnair, il suo amico lasciò perdere Lucius. Poi, con una occhiata fugace in direzione dell’uomo che avanzava nella stanza senza guardare nessuno, se non il letto, Macnair mi sussurrò in un orecchio: “A Snape piace vedersela da solo…”  
Li lasciammo lì. Io azzardai ancora una mezza occhiata alle spalle prima che la porta si richiudesse. Non avevo visto Snape fargli niente, la volta prima. Non sapeva di essere osservato, ma io lo avevo visto asciugare quel sangue, tirare indietro quella matassa di capelli, esaminare velocemente quei lividi, baciarlo. E chinarsi su di lui, soprattutto chinarsi su di lui per sussurrargli qualcosa a fior di labbra.  
  
  
“Oggi pomeriggio torni là, Alphard? L’altra volta ne abbiamo ricavato un bel gruzzolo. Vediamo se gli interessano un paio di quei medaglioni… ”  
  
Scabior e quel suo sguardo obliquo, scuro. Ci eravamo concessi una breve pausa, in quella mattinata piovosa. Era iniziata in modo fiacco, quella giornata e fino a quel momento niente faceva presagire un cambiamento.  
Poi quella domanda a bruciapelo, seduti in circolo, il capo che mi lanciava quello sguardo speranzoso, ignaro.  
  
Lo stomaco prese a contorcermisi come tanti serpenti aggrovigliati insieme, annuii seccamente: “Certo. Perché no. Tu non vieni?”  
Scabior e quell’altro - _il Lupo Mannaro_ \- non amavano avvicinarsi a Villa Malfoy a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario. Non avevo detto loro cosa avevo visto - non avevo parlato dell’uomo nella stanza- una volta fatto ritorno al nostro accampamento. Al suono di quelle parole, il cuore aveva preso a tambureggiarmi nel petto, come se il capo avesse aperto, inconsapevolmente una misteriosa porta dentro di me.  
  
Si fidava di me, mi mandava sempre a contrattare, a scambiare i frutti delle nostre ricerche, si fidava anche di lasciarmi maneggiare il denaro. Le ricompense che il Ministero ci dava per la cattura dei fuggiaschi, ad esempio ero sempre io a dividerle equamente tra tutti quanti.  
  
  
Alle tre meno un quarto mi smanterializzai, per apparire di fronte al minaccioso cancello di quell’enorme dimora.  
  
Il cuore mi batteva forte, non sapevo bene per quale ragione. La mia gola sembrava carta vetrata, maledizione, l’avevo così secca anche se avevo bevuto un bel sorso di brandy dopo pranzo, vista la stagione ancora così rigida. _Ero lì, fissavo la sagoma minacciosa della casa che si avvicinava, nera contro il cielo bianco come la carta, pensavo: andiamo, cosa sei, un pappamolla?_  
  
Quella mattina avevamo acciuffato due ragazzi terrorizzati. Quando avevamo finito con loro, i nasi sanguinavano, uno aveva un occhio nero. Si erano agitati, avevano opposto resistenza… _il maschio aveva tentato di fare un sortilegio a Scabior, così lui aveva reagito. Dopo averlo disarmato, gli si era messo addosso a cavalcioni, lui si dibatteva ancora contro il terreno cosparso di foglie vecchie. Era stata una cosa rapida._  
_Due colpi ciascuno, forti e secchi, il sangue che sgorga con un lamento… poi le funi avvolte strette intorno, per scongiurare altri brillanti tentativi di fuga, e per buona misura passandole accanto Scabior aveva passato la mano  sul seno destro della ragazza, con una leggera strizzata. Nati Babbani tutti e due, trecento galeoni a testa. Mi tintinnavano ancora in tasca.  
  
Oh andiamo che cosa sei, una pappamolla? Dì, che ti prende?_  
  
Le gambe mi si erano fatte molli e formicolanti come gelatina mentre Nott mi apriva, mi accoglieva quel suo ghigno di benvenuto stillante soddisfazione.  
O aveva preso residenza a villa Malfoy, oppure passava da quelle parti un po’ troppo spesso. Forse, non era esattamente paura quella che mi sentivo addosso tra le mura viola di quell’enorme androne dalle pareti piene di ritratti. Volti pallidi, i Malfoy di tanto tempo prima, mi fissavano, alcuni somigliavano parecchio ai Malfoy in vita.  
Forse non era esattamente paura, anche se avrei tanto voluto che lo fosse.  
  
Avrei tanto voluto che il volto storto di Nott non mi scrutasse con quella strana espressione ferina, di trionfo, con l’aria di aver capito qualcosa, dedotto ciò che non potevo o volevo dire.  
  
Per alcuni minuti, la sua attenzione si concentrò sul mucchio di medaglioni e catene d’oro che gli avevo cacciato in mano con un gesto secco.  
  
Somigliava ad una specie di ottuso, avido animale, gli occhi chini sul luccichio della merce rubata, ancora calda del collo dei proprietari. Mi guardavo intorno mentre rispondevo alle sue domande. I miei occhi vagavano sull’alto soffitto, si perdevano tra le ombre. Ricchezza in ogni dove. Pallidi volti e ricchissime vesti, sguardi alteri nell’ombra di quelle vecchie tele. A parte me, Nott e quei silenziosi ritratti, la casa sembrava deserta. Nemmeno un Elfo domestico in giro…  
  
“Bene.”  
Mi voltai di scatto ad osservarlo.  
Ammiccò.  
  
“Posso darti duecento galeoni per questo.”  
  
E sventolò davanti al mio volto un pesante, elaborato medaglione interamente d’oro.  
Nella mano tozza stringeva la bacchetta, con la quale aveva appena verificato la validità del bottino, evidentemente.  
  
“Duecentocinquanta.”  
“Umpf. Vada per duecentocinquanta. Le altre cose sono troppo leggere, ciondoli da signora: non vale la pena, non c’è abbastanza oro. Ma questo é dei Folletti… ve ne siete accorti, sì, che é roba di folletti?”  
  
Il mio sguardo saettò ancora una volta sulla catena del medaglione, che scintillava, inutile continuare a prendere in giro me stesso: i miei pensieri non erano lì. Non erano lì da quando Scabior mi aveva detto di sbrigare quella commissione.  
  
“Si, si ce ne siamo accorti.”  
“Ah bene. Allora…”  
Prese a frugare goffamente nella tasca sinistra, curvandosi sul liscio tavolino. L’oro sparpagliato tintinnò, mentre districavo il resto della refurtiva e la facevo scivolare di nuovo al sicuro nel cappotto.  
  
“Non riuscirete mai a piazzarla, l’altra roba. Tanto vale farla squagliare… se non volete indossarla.”  
Ridacchiò seccamente, io produssi a mia volta una mezza risata: uscì tesa, stranamente forzata.  
  
“Ecco.”  
Il pesante sacchetto d’oro atterrò nel mio palmo teso: la ricerca di Nott era quasi finita.  
  
In quel momento feci un lungo passo indietro, mentre contavo il denaro più per abitudine che altro.  
Feci quel passo indietro che, inequivocabilmente, significava: _fretta di andarsene._  
  
_Ma tutta questa fretta di andarmene, non l’avevo e Nott lo sapeva. Lo aveva capito._  
  
“Se vuoi fare un giretto di sopra vai pure. Hai tempo? O devi scappare via subito?”  
  
Mi acciuffò quella voce, a sconvolgermi di più era il suo tono. Basso, intimo, complice… _come se condividessimo un segreto, noi due.  
Un segreto? Ma non era un segreto, ciò che accadeva lassù. Quindi, condividevamo qualcosa d’altro? Neppure. Nott doveva ben sapere che non avevo mai sfiorato Lord Lucius Malfoy con un dito, visto che tutto ciò che avevo fatto era mettere piede, accompagnato nella sua stanza._  
  
Ma forse gli uomini come Nott sono straordinariamente capaci, quando si tratta di captare _certe cose_.  
Come la terrificante, inspiegabile forza di attrazione che non intendeva lasciarmi andare, che si era impossessato di me come un veleno da quando, quella mattina Scabior aveva tirato fuori di nuovo villa Malfoy.  
  
  
_“Ho tempo.”_  
  
  
Fu la mia risposta.  
  
_Tempo per cosa?_  
_Non lo sapevo mentre infilavo un gradino dopo l’altro, perfettamente in grado di trovare la strada da solo._  
Fiaccole ardevano nei loro supporti, la porta della stanza era socchiusa. Nel silenzio assoluto captai dei rumori da dentro. Mormorii, una risatina sopita, tagliente.  
  
La tappezzeria era di un ricco, carico viola, il tappeto sotto la suola delle mie scarpe raffigurava scene che il mio sguardo non afferrava.  
Poi quel pensiero improvviso nella mia testa:  
_Dovrei aiutarlo._  
  
_Dovrei aiutarlo._  
  
“Aah…”  
  
_Mormorai a me stesso nello stesso tono esasperato che a volte usava mia madre, quando dicevo qualche assurdità._  
  
Aiutarlo, _io._  
_Assassino, ladro, Ghermidore, andava tutto bene no, mentre Scabior faceva sanguinare il naso ed il volto di quel ragazzo, che tra l’altro non era neanche il primo, per ciò mi avvicinavo alla lama socchiusa di quella porta e pensavo Merlino, Alphard non dire assurdità…_  
  
quando ci si vuole fare forza, quando ci si sente come mi sentivo io in quel momento, ci si dice delle grandi idiozie, pur di illuderci di avere la situazione sotto controllo.  
  
La porta dava proprio sul grande letto a baldacchino. Le cortine erano tirate, c’era abbastanza luce nella stanza da permettermi di scorgere i particolari.  
  
Le lunghe cosce ceree di Lucius erano sollevate, a ridosso dalla ‘V’ nera di quelle più imponenti di un uomo. Gli era sopra, a cavalcioni, perfettamente vestito… lo riconobbi per Mulciber - l’ho visto pochissime volte, ho avuto a che fare con lui solo di sfuggita.  
  
Non si accorse che qualcuno lo stava osservando, non gli importava, forse era troppo preso da ciò che stava facendo. Doveva essersi precipitato lì dentro con così tanta euforia da scordarsi perfino la porta aperta.  
  
La sua fronte brillava sotto la lama di luce di una lampada, ridacchiava. La sua mano destra stringeva un sigaro, uno di quei grossi, costosi sigari che ci portava a volte anche il capo.  
Le dita erano serrate con indolenza, il gomito sollevato, i classici, standard gesti di un fumatore.  
  
_Lucius non si muoveva, vedevo quel suo corpo pallido e segnato, l’odore di lunghi giorni tutti uguali deturpava quel pallore._  
  
Per quei brevi istanti, non capii.  
Mulciber se ne stava semplicemente lì, le cosce avvolte in funi luminescenti di Lucius contro i pantaloni scuri, un sigaro in una mano, il volto aperto in un sorriso obliquo, l’attenzione concentrata sul volto dell’altro, che non potevo vedere.  
Non poteva fumarselo standosene semplicemente e comodamente seduto in poltrona?  
  
Poi il suo braccio si mosse e oh Merlino Salazar dio santissimo benedetto - Mulciber gli appoggiò la punta incandescente del sigaro poco sotto la clavicola sinistra.  
  
Lucius _urlò_.  
  
Un grido rauco, sfibrato eppure terribile, prese a contorcersi: Mulciber oscillò, adesso rideva, soddisfatto, scimmiottò quel grido con la sua voce divertita. Aveva di nuovo la mano alzata, ma questa volta reggeva il sigaro tra l’indice e il pollice.  
  
Vidi un po’ di cenere cadere, finire sulle lenzuola.  
  
Lucius gemette qualcosa di inarticolato, che non afferrai. Mosse stancamente il capo biondo, Mulciber rispose con una risatina aspra, per tutto il tempo lo aveva fissato in volto, come se esistesse solo quello nel suo orizzonte. Capelli scuri e sporchi gli incorniciavano quel volto contorto, risoluto, concentrato.  
  
Il braccio tornò a muoversi e non voglio guardare, Salazar se non voglio, non voglio, oppure volevo, perché non mi sentivo più i piedi, erano come congelati, mentre la punta incandescente atterrava con diabolica precisione a metà del petto, poco sopra l’ombelico, oppure l’orrore fa questo, a volte. _Ti paralizza. Ti costringe a guardare, anche mentre ti travolge in tutta la sua evidenza._  
  
_Dopo la guerra, ho provato a fornirmi una spiegazione in merito, ma non so ancora se ne esista una soddisfacente._  
  
Lucius non urlò la seconda volta: emise un breve ringhio gutturale, inarcando inutilmente la schiena, che ricadde subito contro le lenzuola aggrovigliate.  
  
Mulciber aveva preso a ridacchiare in uno strano modo convulso, gli occhi accesi, di colpo ricordai di averlo sentito ridere altre volte così in passato, ricordai di aver associato quello strano ‘ hu hu hu’ da iena a quel paio di lucidi, febbrili occhi neri…  
  
_“Non… non lo faccio più, giuro. Giuro…mi dispiace…”_  
  
Non sembrava la voce dello stesso uomo pallido ed altero che faceva sfoggio di tanta letale abilità politica appena qualche anno prima.  
Non sembrava nemmeno la voce di un essere umano. Era poco più di una supplica.  
  
“Ti dispiace?”  
  
La voce di Mulciber era fredda, pragmatica, senza inflessioni: eppure capii che si trattava di una domanda.  
  
“Si, si mi dispiace…”  
  
“Di cosa, esattamente?”  
  
“Non…mi dispiace di essermi fatto vestire…”  
  
“Oh, capisco. Ti dispiace di aver persuaso Snape a farlo, eh?”  
“No, non é stato Snape… non é stato Snape.”  
“Allora chi?”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Mulciber abbassò ancora le dita, con un gesto orribilmente  aggraziato, notai che la sua traiettoria  
si era abbassata di un paio di centimetri, con discrezione.  
  
“N-no… no é stato uno di quelli di ieri, di quelli di ieri, non ricordo chi, ero… ero…”  
  
Si affrettò a rispondere, tanto da inciampare nelle sue stesse parole.  
  
Mulciber ammiccò, mi parve che la mano libera spostasse una ciocca di capelli chiari, prima di ricadere.  
  
“Se sei dispiaciuto, veramente dispiaciuto… allora va bene.”  
  
Ma qualcosa mi serrò lo stomaco, al suono di quelle parole: perché anche se erano serene, quasi rattristate, ed il movimento che le accompagnava - Mulciber stava scivolando indietro, togliendoglisi di dosso- sembrava dire ‘ é tutto ok, tutto finito’ non era questo che sentivo.  
  
Mulciber gli accarezzò una lunga coscia pallida, indugiò appena con quelle sue dita incerte.  
  
“Non lo farai più, vero? Non ti farai vestire senza permesso.”  
Sussurro dolce.  
Deglutii, una intensa sensazione di disagio, lo stomaco di pietra.  
  
Lucius non sembrava leggere quel sorrisetto serafico come lo leggevo io. “Va… va bene… va bene…” Stava sussurrando, sembrava che prendesse fiato per respirare solo in quel momento, ma fu allora che la mano di Mulciber scattò ancora. _La punta incandescente sparì tra le sue cosce, dritta sotto la curva pallida del suo corpo._  
  
Poi svenne.  
Abbandonò il capo di lato, le membra rilasciate, arrese nelle corde ancora fluttuanti, svenne senza un grido, si arrese contro il ghigno ora completamente soddisfatto di Mulciber, che non aveva smesso un secondo di osservarlo in volto.  
Non si era accorto di me, nessuno dei due sapeva che ero lì.  
Il mio cervello diceva che dovevo muovermi, ma avevo le cosce spasmodicamente strette tra di loro, la vescica mi pesava nel ventre, il mio stomaco era in fiamme e la colazione ed il pranzo minacciavano di risalirmi l’esofago, eppure pensavo di averle digerite.  
  
Mentre rinculavo come un ragno verso l’ombra delle scale, allontanandomi da quella porta socchiusa ero certo che non sarei più riuscito a _mangiare_ in vita mia.  
  
_Assolutamente certo._  
  
  
 


End file.
